Bucket List
by LoreRobStar
Summary: When Kori is diagnosed with a terminal illness, she does everything she can to accomplish the bucket list she wrote when she was a child, in just a few months. She knows she will have a lot of fun, but she also know that it will come to and end. Richard
1. Chapter 1

-Bucket List-

"I'm sorry Kori," The doctor took my hands and squeezed them slightly. I closed my eyes shut making an effort to hold my tears back. "this is a terminal disease and even if it wasn't, we have never seen anything like this before." Great. Why me? There's millions of people out there but I had to be the one with a unknown disease.

"So, how much does she..." My brother's voice broke at the end, not being capable to finish his question.

"A few months," I felt my stomach drop. A few months? A few months and I'll leave forever? I released my hand from the doctor and hugged Ryan. He wrapped his arms around my while I cried in his shoulder. "Although we're going to try and find a cure, you must not get your hopes up. This is a terminal and unknown disease we are talking about," there goes my last piece of hope "so we are not sure what the results could be."

I tried not to cry anymore but I could help it, in a few months I was going to die and no one could do anything about it.

The ride back home was quiet, really quiet. The only thing you could hear was my sobs and Ryan's heavy breathing. We turned to our street and I can see that Rachel is already waiting for us. Ryan got out of the car and walked over to Rachel. He hugged her and I see her eyes watering. Well, I least I don't have to tell her myself.

I got out out of the car and walk over to her. She tried to smile at me but she hugged me instead and we both started crying. Rachel was my best friend and the thought of me leaving her was awful. I broke apart and took her hand, I led her to big swing chair in the front yard.

"Kori, I can't...Are you really..." She could even talk and neither could I.

"Let's talk about something else alright?" She nodded and then Rachel being herself talked about different things, I laughed, she laughed and we had a great time. I almost forgot all about the...oh yeah, the fact that I was dying.

I was listening to Rachel when I felt something hit my foot, I looked down to find a red plastic ball. I smile and picked it up, suddenly a boy about 10 years old comes to me and smiled. He had black hair and dark blue eyes, he was pretty cute and I can't help it but to smile back.

"Hi, umm Ms. could you please give me the ball back?" He talked with an innocent tone that I just loved.

"My name is Kori, and sure," I gave him the ball and we both turn to Rachel.

"What is your name Ms.?" I heard Rachel chuckle before responding. This boy was really sweet. Why haven't I seen him before?

"I'm Rachel" She answered.

"My name is Tim and I am 10 years old. I live in that house over there," he pointed at a beautiful white house with huge windows and a really pretty garden. "I have an older brother, his name is Richard but I like to call him Dick." Just after he finished saying that, I deep voice could be heard screaming th boy's name. "I have to go!" He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Let me go with you. Rachel, why don't you wait for me inside" I didn't want Tim to get in any trouble, and I was the reason that he took so long. At least I had to make sure he wasn't yelled at.

Tim took my hand and lead me to where his brother was. I must say he is pretty good lookin. Heck, he's gorgeous. He had jet black spiky hair, his eyes we a beautiful blue and his body was amazing. He was wearing a black tight shirt and jeans. Tim ran towards Richard ready to apologize for taking so long, but I spoke for him instead.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, his ball bounced off to my yard and I kept him talking." He smiled at me and I felt like fainting.

"No problem, I just got worried that's all," I smiled at him not able to speak, "I'm Richard, most people call me Dick." I chuckled at that. Dick.

"Yeah, Tim here already told me. I'd like to call you Richard if you don't mind" I followed his gaze, he was totally checking me out. It didn't matter, I was checking him out too.

"Not at all. We should get going Tim," he put a hand in Tim's shoulder "Bruce's going to get mad at us and we don't want that" I watched as Tim nodded in agreement and ran towards his house.

"How long have you been living there? I've never seen you before." I studied his expression, he was relaxed and willing to talk for a while.

"A few months actually, what about you?" 'A few months' I recalled the doctor saying. I felt a tear slipped down my cheek. "Kori? Are you alright?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah, I've been living here for years. I don't go out much." I wiped away the tears and looke up to him. He is watching me carefully.

"Have you been crying?" I was confused "your eyes are blood shot red. I know we don't know each other at all but If you need anything, I'll be happy to help" I smiled at him. How can a completely stranger be so nice and caring?

"I-I prefer we speak about it tomorrow, if you want."

"Yeah, that'll be cool. So, do you want me to meet you here or...? I tought about it, probably Ryan would disapproved me talking to a stranger.

"Look, why don't we meet here and go fow a walk?" I took out my phone "Mind giving me your number?" No, I wasn't desperate I just wanted to be friendly. He gave me his number and I gave him mine.

"See you tomorrow," he turned to leave but came back "and please don't cry." I nodded and walked towards my house.

When I opened the door, Rachel was sitting in the couch with a milkshake in her hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"Hey, do you remember when we were little and wanted to do all this crazy stuff so we wrote it down?"

"Ah yeah, I think I remember." She handed me the piece of paper "oh my god, Rach how'd you find it?"

"I was going trough our old photos and there it was. Your bucket list's pretty funny" I didn't even remember writing a bucket list.

"Girl, Rachel I have an idea. Why don't I try to accomplish all this things?" I pointed at the piece of paper with excitement.

"Kor, have you read it, they are all crazy stupid things! How are you gonna accomplish them?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to die anyways." My voice broke at that sentence and I saw Rachel's smile disappear but I continued. "I'm going to do it."

"Right, but don't expect me to help you. I don't want to get in any trouble"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to do it" I looked down at the paper.

KORI'S BUCKET LIST

1.-Run away from home

2.-Get a tattoo

3.-Fall in love

4.-Kiss on the beach

5.-Ride a big roller coaster

6.-Get kicked out of somewhere

7.-Bungee jumping

8.-Make graffiti

9.-Swim with sharks

10.-Make an impact in someone's life

Yeah, this is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a sharp pain in my chest. I quickly got up and looked inside my drawer for my inhaler. When I finally found it, I breathed out and quickly placed the inhaler into my mouth. I pressed the little button on top of the inhaler and waited for the medicine to come out, I inhaled the aerosol and held my breath for ten seconds before breathing out. The pain was going away so I out the inhaler back to its place.

I was getting this kind of pains frequently, that's why Ryan took me to the hospital in the first place. I was told that they were going to get more intense but I did not like to think about that. I looked over to my clock and it read 4:30, I wanted to go back to sleep but somehow I didn't feel sleepy anymore.

I got up and went into my bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and can't help but to think that I have a short period of time to do all of this amazing stuff I've always wanted to do, before...before times up.

I shook these tought out of my mind. I brushed my teeth and wash my face, before slipping into the bathtub. A nice bath is what I needed right now. I reached For my iPhone and set it to play all of the songs. 'If I die young' by The Band Perry started playing. How depressing, I switched the song to something that could get me in the mood to start the day. 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees started playing. Yeah, it was old but I really liked it, the rithm just put me in a good mood. Rachel would always complain but I didn't care.

After a good hour in the bathtub I put on a robe and brushed my hair. I blow dried it so it would look nice for the day. I went over to my closet to pick an outfit. I decided over high waisted denim shorts, a bright pink brallette to wear underneath a black loose muscle tee and some white vans. It is the middle of summer so, I wanted to be all fresh. For my makeup I did some eyeliner and mascara and I was ready. Not really sure for what, but I was ready.

I had breakfast while I was in my laptop and then headed back to my room. It was 6:30 already and the sunrise was about to happen. I moved closer to my window and I found something I didn't expect. Richard was running around the park wearing basketball shorts and shirtless. God, he was gorgeous. I stayed there watching him until he finished. I decided to call him since we didn't set a time for the walk we were going to. I called him and saw how he pulled out his cellphone from his shorts.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, an early riser,I see?"

"Yeah, just finishing some cardio" he said it with a boastful voice. I chuckled before speaking again.

"Yeah I know," he turned around to look if I was watching him and smiled when he saw me up in the window. I waved and he waved back. "Want to grab some coffee?"

"Sure, I'll go take a shower and pick you up in an hour or so."

"Right." He hang up and so did I. I was actually pretty darn excited to go out with him. I knew it was going to be all about each other, and I did want to get to know him, but I didn't want the conversation to turn the whole way around. I was going to tell him the story sometime, and I was pretty sure he would only feel pity for me. I didn't like that, at all.

The man took longer that what he'd said, it was 10:30 already and I was thinking if he was regretting even talking to me yesterday. Suddenly I heard a slight knock in the door and I rushed to open it.

"Sorry for being late, Tim wouldn't let me out the door. He kept asking if he could come" Tim was such a sweet kid, I will ask Richard and Tim out someday. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my keys and locked the door. "I know a pretty good coffee shop that is not too far away from here. Me and my best friend Rachel go there all the time"

"Sure, let's try it" We walked out of the block in silence, I didn't really know where to start the conversation. I was waiting for him to speak, but he never did.

"So, Richard" he looked up to me and I felt my stomach drop. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? You know, if we are to become friends, we should get to know each other better." He laughed and I realized how stupid that must've sounded.

"Well, I don't actually talk about my past but, since we are to become friends," he quoted me and raised an eyebrow "I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Richard Grayson, I am 20 years old and I...this is kinda hard to explain."

"I think we have enough time." I gave him a reassuring smile, it was for him to know that he could trust me.

"Well when I was a kid my parents died in a freak accident and I was..." I felt so sorry for him, I knew what it feels to loose your parents. "I was soon adopted by Bruce Wayne. I guess I'm lucky you know, most kids go to an orphanage, but I was adopted by the richest guy in probably the whole country." My eyes widen as he told me this story.

"Bruce Wayne as The Bruce Wayne?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he seems very intimidating but it's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. As I was saying, later after I was adopted, my two brothers came along. Jason and Tim. Jason was a few years younger than me but he..." His voice broke at the end. "He passed a long time ago, Tim doesn't even remembers him"

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Thanks, but you learn to live with the pain" I know. "The house we are currently living on isn't our home, we actually live I'm the Wayne Manor but Bruce said we needed to relax you know, so he made us move to this house. I actually had a pretty good life you know, can't really complain" He looked at me, waiting for a response but I was speechless. He and I were so alike in a not so nice way. "Your turn."

"Ah okay. Well my name is Korina Anders and I am 19 years old. You know, I understand your pain. I also lost my parents at a young age. Well not exactly, I never met my father, he left my mother soon after I was born. My mom passed..." I didn't like to talk about it, but he opened up to me so it was fair. "She got in a car accident and that left me and my two older siblings Ryan and Komi. Just like your brother, Jason, Komi also passed away" Richard looked up to me in amazement, we shared a lot of tragic events in common. I hope it was the same with other happy things.

"I am sorry" He whispered to me.

"As you said, you learn to live with the pain. I moved to the house I currently live on with my brother about 5 Years ago, he got himself a job that pays off quite well and saved money to finally get settled"

We finally made it to the coffee shop and I lead him to my favorite table. We both tell the waitress what we wanted and I could help to be jealous of how she was checking Richard out. The morning went by, we talked about our likes and dislikes, we told some jokes and messed around with each other for a while before deciding it was time to leave.

We made our way back home and I really had nothing left to talk about.

"Hey Kori, we don't have to talk about it but I'd like to know why you were crying yesterday. Is something wrong? Like I said, I can help you if you need me." Great, now I had to tell him. Even tough I didn't want to tell him, I was actually pretty thankful for the care and support he was showing even tough we have known each other for two days.

"Okay, the reason I was crying is that..." I sat down in a bench that was on the sidewalk of the park near my house. "I was told that I have a terminal illness and..." I looked over to him to see his reaction. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was slightly opened.

"Terminal? That means..." I closed my eyes shut and nodded. I didn't want to cry, at least not in front of him but I could not help it.

"I am dying in a few months and no one can do anything about it." I left the tears fall freely from my eyes and I was surprised when I felt two strong arms holding me. Richard was hugging me tightly and my head was buried in his chest, covering his shirt with my tears.

"Shh, calm down Kori. Everything's going to be okay" I hugged him tighter as I shook my head.

"No, it's not. Everything's not going to be okay." He broke apart the hug and he cupped my cheeks with his hands. It felt so warm and nice.

"Listen, Kori look at me," I did as I was told. His eyes were beautiful. "Now breath in...and out" I did it for several times before I found myself having trouble to keep it up. I quickly took out my inhaler from my pocket and inhaled the medicine. Feeling better and more calm I turned back to Richard.

"I am sorry, I am not like this all the time is just that...I don't know, I lost control and..." Suddenly, I found myself in his embrace again.

"I'll talk to Bruce, he knows the best doctors in the States, they will be happy to help."I wanted to say yes, but it was no use. I had seen the best doctors in the United States and all of them would drop the case because they did not know what it was. That was until someone discovered it was a terminal disease.

"I already have, they don't know what to do." This time I broke apart the hug and looked at him. "I decided that I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a hospital, I want to have fun and do the things I've ever wanted to do." I rubbed my eyes and I saw Richard smile a little. "When I was a kid, I wrote a bucket list and I completely forgot about it. Rachel found it the other day and I decided I want to accomplish every single one of those stuff."

"I will help you out" Richard said in excitement. "We'll do them together."

"Really?" His smile was always so reasurring, I felt safe with him. "Yeah, It'll be fun. Why dont we go to your house and go over that bucket list of yours."

I couldn't believe it. The Richard Grayson son of The Bruce Wayne was offering himself to accomplish a bucket list I wrote as a child, just for me to be happy. He was also so supporting and caring and I didn't care why, I was just thankful. He didn't just have amazing feelings and huge heart, he was also pretty good-looking. I had to call Rachel, I could already see me dialing her number. 'Rach, I think I like a guy, what the heck do I do?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Bare with me, we are just getting started.**

Richard was sitting in the couch while I was at the kitchen. He was telling me stories about his childhood, like when he and his friends threw a party in the Wayne Manor without Bruce's permission, so Alfred, their butler had to rearrange Bruce's schedule so that Richard could clean everything up before his adoptive father got home. He told me that he didn't see Alfred as a butler but like a grandfather. He kept telling me about his friends and other things in his life. He was pretty interesting, we had a lot of things in common besides our pasts. We both love the same things, we like to have fun end live life at its fullest.

I handed Richard the bucket list and offered him a can of coke, before taking a sit next to him.

"So,what do you think?" I asked him when he finished reading. He looked at me before responding.

"This is pretty cool. Did you really write this when you were a kid?" I nodded. I had a big imagination, I was crazy little girl.

"Are you really going to help me with all this?"

"You don't want me to?" Nonono, of course I wanted him to help me.

"It's not that, I'm just surprised of how kind you are. Most people would run away from me, I mean who wants to hang out with..."

"Thanks and I do." He studied the list once again and looked up to me. "You want to run away from home?"

"Yes, it's not that I don't like living here it's just that I think it must be fun, you know" He laughed and opened his mouth to speak but we were interrupter by Ryan.

"Uh Kori?" He said to me but he was looking at Richard.

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson. I live a few houses away from here." One minute he was sitting next to me and then he was shaking Ryan's hand.

"You're Bruce Wayne's son!" Richard laughed and nodded, it seemed that he was used to hear that. "Nice to meet you"

Richard sat down in the couch and Ryan spoke to me again.

"Kor, I'm going to the supermarket, do you need anything?"

"Oh yes, bring some of those sour green candies. I forgot the name." Ryan rolled his eyes. Rachel and I discovered those weird candies and we couldn't stop laughing when we tried them. They were so sour it caused us to do silly faces, I must have those picture somewhere around the house.

"Right, see you guys later."

Richard had left to the kitchen to throw away the soda cans and I looked back to the door where Ryan was still standing. He smirked and raised an eyebrow to me. I sticked out my tongue and waited until he closed the door to meet Richard at the kitchen.

"So, back to the bucket list thing..."

"Oh, I was going to say that we could make this a little bit more interesting." I raised an eyebrow. What was this guy planning? "You wrote 'run away from home' do you really want to do it? Because we can go to Gotham, I'll tell Bruce i miss my friends and we'll go to a penthouse he owns downtown." Was he asking me to go to a city hundreds miles away from Jump with him? A guy I just met and for some reason I feel amazing when I'm with him? Yes, yes I want to go. But what about Ryan and Rachel?

"That'd be awesome, but I have to think about it. I gotta tell Rachel at least."

"She can come if she wants to. I don't really mind as long as you do all of the things in your list." God, he was the most amazing person I've ever met.

Suddenly the door opened and Rachel came in, hanging her keys in the wooden key holder next To the light switch.

"Hey Kor, I was wondering if..." She looked up to Richard and I tried hard not to laugh. She gave me a look and I got the message 'he's hot' I smiled widely at her and greeted her.

"Rach, this is Tim's brother, Richard"

"I know who you are. Girls at school go all crazy about you. I'm Rachel." She shooked hands with him and then grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"I gotta go, I promised Tim I was going to play video games with him. He actually thinks he can beat me." I didn't want him to leave, but I know why he was doing it. He wanted me to tell Rachel about the running away thing. I liked him, did he like me back? "Think about it and call me" he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Wait, what? Ok, let me say it again. He kissed me on the cheek. Richard Grayson. What?

He walked towards the door and said goodbye to Rachel before shutting it closed.

"Right, I leave for a day and when I come back You have a super hot guy in your kitchen, what happened?" I laughed and went up to my room with Rachel following behind. I told her everything, how we met, how he opened up about his life and how I talked to him about mine. I told her he wanted to help me with the list and that he wanted me to go to Gotham with him.t

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes, for some reason I feel great when I'm with him. It's like I've known him for the longest time. He said you could come."

"You like him, don't you?" I did. I did, right?

"I think, you could say that" She smiled and rolled over in my bed. She was laughing and I didn't know why. "What's so funny?"

"Girl you're in love!" I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't in love, I just liked him, "I can't blame you, he is really got and the way you speak about him, it seems like he is perfect."

"Drop it." It didn't really bother me, but I didn't want Rachel to annoy me. "So what do you think? Should we go?"

"I don't know Kor, I don't think I will be going. I don't even know the guy." It was true, we just met him but he seemed so nice and I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me.

"Well, should I go?" I wanted to go, really, but it needed her opinion. If I wasn't going to tell Ryan I was leaving I at least I needed the comfort that Rachel agreed with me. She tought for a moment before answering my question.

"I don't like the fact that you're leaving me to go to another city with any guy, but it seems that you really trust him," I nodded, I like where this is going. "And my little Kori is finally finding love so I would say you go." I hugged her and we both fell off my bed.

I really did trust him, like I said for some reason I feel like I've known him for years. In this little time he has shown me that he is a cute guy with a big heart that just wants to help me. Tim is so lucky to have him as his brother, and Bruce is also lucky as having him as his son. I'm glad there are still a few people that care not only for themselves, but for the others. Richard was just perfect, so different from other guys.

"Oh my god thank you, thank you! Rachel I really don't know what would I be without you." She laughed and we both stood up.

"You'd be an ugly anti-social nerd that spend her day doing homework" That hurt.

"Hey, I am a nerd," I admitted. "I had all AP classes last year and turned all of my papers in time."

"Yeah, but you're pretty and have friends." This girl always knew how to get me in a good mood. That's why she was my best friend, she'd make me laugh and it was so much fun being with her.

We spend the rest of the day watching movies, eating and messing around with each other. Ryan finally got home and Rachel and I went straight to eat the candies I asked Ryan to buy. We ate them and made involuntary stupid faces , I almost peed my pants. After a while, Rachel left and I was again alone in my room.

I had dinner with Ryan and he asked me all about Richard. I didn't tell him I liked him or what we were planning, just how I met him and stuff. After dinner, I went back to my room and played my favorite songs while I took a cold shower. I got out, brushed my hair and teeth and changed into my pajamas. I got under the covers and looked up to the ceiling. A million question popped into my head.

What am I doing? Am I really going to leave Ryan and Rachel? How long will I be gone? Do I really like Richard? Does he like me back? What am I about to do?

Alright Korina, get it together. You've made your decision.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Richard's number.

"Hello?" You can do it.

"Hey it's me, sorry I woke you up." C'mon, don't get cold feet.

"You didn't, I actually was getting ready to go to bed." He sounded so cute. "So, you thought about it?"

"Yes." There's no turning back. "Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone seems worried about Ryan, guess we're going to find him some company**.

I woke up right before the sunrise and went to my bathroom to do my regular morning routine. When I got out of the shower I just got a pair of nike shorts and a tank top since I wasn't going to do anything that do. I walked to my window expecting to see Richard working out, but he wasn't there, it kind of disappointed me but I didn't let it ruin my day.

After making my bed I went downstairs to grab breakfast and found Ryan with another girl sitting in the couch. "Uh..." Ryan and the girl turned around to see me. I must say the girl was very pretty. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes which looked awesome with her tan skin. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, simple, I liked it.

"Morning Kor, this is Melissa. She's my...my friend." So just a friend, huh? Melissa just smiled and I did the same.

"Sorry I can't have breakfast with you today."

"Don't worry, I'll get something really quick and eat in my room." I turned to Melissa, she seemed nice, I hope she isn't just his friend.

"Nice to meet you, Mel."

"Same here." I smiled to her and then to Ryan. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed the yoghurt and pour it on a bowl along with some raspberries. I made my way up but walking slowly behind Ryan and Melissa.

Last night was crazy, when I told Richard I would go he didn't believe it. He said I looked too much of a 'good girl' and that he tought that I would chicken out. Anyways, he told me we could leave anyday as long as it was this week. At first I thought I was being selfish because I was going to leave Ryan all alone for who know how much time. But then I realized I was going to come back sooner or later, besides I wanted to do it so badly, I needed to do it before it was late. I'm not going to freakin die without doing everything I want. The fact that Iw as leaving Rachel behind didn't make me happy either, but I wasn't that upset about it because she was the one who helped me decide to go. I'm pretty sure she had the same thoughts that I have.

I finished my breakfast while watching an episode of Friends, my phone started ringing and I looked for it like crazy but could not figure out where it was. I found it under my bed next to a pile of clothes, why was my phone there? I don't know, but a smile came to my face when I saw who had called me. It was Richard, I wondered what he needed and was about to call him back, but I really wanted to see him. I chose going to his house and ask him.

I changed into maroon denim shorts, a black tank top and I threw a denim jacket on top. I popped my white converse in and put mt hair up in a ponytail. Before I went out I texted Rachel 'Wanna come over?' I didn't need to ask her to come, so whenever I texted her that, it meant that she could stay the night.

I went out the door and walked to Richard's house. It had a beautiful garden, I wondered who took care of the plants while they were not here. I rang the bell and waited for Richard to open but he didn't. I rang the bell again and it worked this time but it wasn't who I expected to open the door.

Bruce Wayne stood in front of me with a really serious face. Let me repeat myself, Bruce Wayne stood in front of me. I must admit I felt scared but I managed to smile at him.

"Hi, I am..."

"Korina?" He talked with a deep voice, but his expression relaxed when he realized who I was.

"Uh yes, please just call me Kori." He nodded and spoke again. To be a man in his 40s he was pretty good looking.

"Richard has been talking about you lately, and so is Tim." Right when he finished I heard someone coming our way. Tim ran towards me when he saw me, I had to catch him because he jumped my way. He greeted me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bruce told him to get off of me, I didn't really mind but Tim did what he was told.

"Is Richard home? I'd like to talk to him."

"Yes, let me call him. He'll be out in a minute," I nodded. "It was Nice to meet you Kori."

"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Wayne." He smiled at me and went inside. I looked down to Tim who was jumping up and down.

"Hey, how'd you been? Did you miss me?"

"I missed you. Richard missed you too."

"He did?" I asked in surprise, I liked him, does that mean he liked me back?

"He would talk about you all day." Maybe he did like me. Before I had time to respond, Richard appeared in the door, his hair was spiked up like it was everyday and he was waiting jeans and a red shirt.

"Hey Kori. Bruce said you wanted to talk to me, everything alright?" God, he was georgous.

"Yeah, I missed your call earlier. I decided to come, maybe we could hang out." I was so hoping he would said to go out, maybe for a walk or get an icecream, whatever it was as long it was wih him.

"We could go to the movies, my treat." I accepted and he went up to get his phone and wallet. Tim insisted he wanted to come, but Richard too him not to. I wouldnt mind Tim coming with us, but I really wanted to be alone with Richard.

We walked down his driveway and got to his car. He rushed to open the door for me and before I got in he said something it made my whole day.

"You look beautiful." I wanted to run in circles, he thought I was pretty. No one besides my brother and Rachel had ever told me that, it felt so good. He shutted the door and got in. He had an awesome car, I didn't even recognize the brand's logo, but it would probably be my dream car. We headed to the movie teacher and talked about different things. The conversation never ended with him, there was always something to talk about.

When we got to the movie teacher he opened the door for me again.

"What a gentleman." He chuckled.

"That's how I treat a beautiful girl like you." Okay, I could feel the blood traveling to my face making me blush. He went over to buy the tickets and food while I waited outside the line. My phone rang, it was Rachel.

"Hey, mind if I go a little late. I kinda left my chores for last minute and my mom won't let me out 'till I finish."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm at the movies with Richard." I heard her gasp.

"Way to go, I won't keep you occupied. See you tonight." She hung up not letting me say goodbye, but Richard was already heading my way. I helped him with the popcorn and he handed me a bag full of chocolates. I'm in love with this guy.

We took our seats and the movie started playing. To be honest I didn't even put attention, I was busy just staring at him. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his lips. I realized I must've looked weir just staring, so I looked to the front and rested my hand on the chair's arm, I almost jumped when I felt Richard's arm above mine. He looked at me and took it off.

"Sorry." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He then put his hand above mine and entwined his fingers with mine. I gave his hand a little squeeze not taking my eyes for the screen, but I could feel his look.

When the movie finished we headed back to his car and again opened both doors for me.

"So, when do you want to leave?" I had no idea, really. "I can't wait to get started with that list of yours, there's a lot of things I really want to do too."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Well, getting a tattoo and the bungee jumping. Swimming with sharks is the one I am most excited about."

"Me too. The fact that I'm going to be to mm from those sharks is scary and exciting at the same time. Also the bungee jumping, it must be awesome. Your life is depending on that cable. If it breaks, you're done.

"You seemed to like big emotions." I nodded. "What about we leave tomorrow's night?" It was too soon, but it had to be now or I won't be able to do it. Besides, Ryan won't be alone, he has Melissa and I'm pretty sure she isn't just his friends he seemed very loving with her.

"Sure, I'm excited."

"So am I. You know, you and I spending time together. It's gonna be great." He sounded excited, I was looking forward to spend some time with him.

"We are staying in your penthouse?"

"Yeah, I want you to meet a couple of friends too. But don't worry, I'm going to be with you full time."

"That means a lot, not even Rachel who is my best friend wanted to help me. Everyone might think you are a popular guy who's selfish, but you're not. I think you have a huge heart, you're a great guy."

"Thanks, that actually means a lot to me." We were silence the rest of the way home. He parked his car and I was about to get out when he took my hand.

"Kori, I'm actually worried about you. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor, we could try..."

"Thanks, but I already told you. I'm not spending what's left of my life in a hospital."

"I just met you, I don't want you to leave me...leave." He managed to pull me into a hug still in our seats. I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. We both got out of the car and he walked me to my house.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned in and I thought he was about to kiss me. And he did, in my cheek. He turned around, ready to go home but I reached for his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. He smiled and then walked towards his house. I didn't get in until I saw him entering his house.

I walked inside my house to find everything turned off. Ryan must've been going out. I went upstairs and into my room. I almost had a heart attack when I saw Rachel laying in my bed.

"Dude, you scared me!"

"Sorry" she laughed and got up to hug me. "Who's the girl Ryan was with?"

"He said she's a friend."

"Well they were kissing when I came in"

"They were?" I said in amazement, I will kill him. How could he not tell me about her before?

"Yeah, it was awkward. They left after a while." I pushed Rachel into the bed an attacked her with a pillow, she somehow got free and grabbed my biggest pillow. I ran in an attempt to lock myself in the bathroom but she grabbed my arm and pushed me back. I grabbed a smaller pillow but it was harder, I chased her around the room until I finally hit her. She fell to the floor but quickly got up, she stole all the pillows I had collected and I surrendered.

"Okay, okay. You win." I said putting up my arms in sign of peace. I looked for my inhaler since I started having trouble breathing. We changed into our pajamas and went downstairs for some icecream.

"So how did it go with Dick?"

"Great, he hugged, we held hands and he even said I looked beautiful." I paused for a minute. "Rach, I think I like him." I bit my lip waiting for her to say something.

"You say it like is a bad thing. I can't really blame you, he is pretty hot everyone in school wants to date him. Plus, he seems like he is a gentleman."

"He is everything I've ever imagine in a guy."

"Then go for it, your leaving to live in a penthouse with him, I'm jelous, When are you leaving by the way?" She out in her mouth a spoonful of icecream.

"Tomorrow, probably in the middle in the night so Ryan doesn't see me."

"Tomorrow? Why didn't you freaking tell me?"

"Sorry, he just told me today." I put my icecream bowl aside and hugged Rachel. "I'm really going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too." I pulled apart after a while and we both ate the rest of the icecream really quick.

"BRAINFREEZE" We both yelled before heading back upstairs. It was going to be an amazing night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was going to post this earlier today, but there was a blackout where I live and that means no Wi Fi.**

**Without further due, here's chapter 5. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think in a review.**

Rachel and I spend the night joking around and watching movies. I was really going to miss her, I've known her for years and I wish she said she would come. I'm not going to try to change her mind,mid she doesn't want to them she doesn't have to come.

I woke up and rolled over to my side to see the clock. It was two in the afternoon.

"Rachel, wake up!" Rachel stirred but did not wake up. I started tickling her until she fell out of bed. "Rachel, we slept in! Wake up!"

"All right, I'm up. What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes and trying to stand up.

"It's two!" Suddenly it seemed that Rachel was fully awake and starting looking for all her things and stuffed hem back into her bag.

"I need to go, my parents are going to be pissed!" I helped her pick up her things and walked her to the door.

"You do realize this is the last time I'm going to see you in a long time?" Her eyes widened and mine filled with tears. She embraced me and we stood there for a while.

"Rach, I'm going to miss you so much! I'm going to call you every single day and promise that you will not do anything that gets you in trouble."

"Trouble? You're the running away." I nodded and hugged her tighter.

"Please take care of Ryan. I don't want him to freak out when he notices I'm gone." She pulled apart and I could see her eyes were turning red.

"He won't feel alone with Melissa." I smiled and nodded. "Kori, you must promise that you'll be back. I need to see you before..."

"I promise Rachel, really"

"I gotta go. Call me when you're in Gotham. And please promise you'll be careful."

"I promise." We hugged one last time, before she left to her house.

I went inside wiping my tears up and took a shower. I realized that I needed to spend time with Ryan. I was leaving tonight without telling him and he was going to freak out. He was going to kill me when I got back but it'll be worth it.

I changed into a high wasted coral skirt, a white crop top and coral flats. I did some eyeliners, mascara and lipgloss. I was feeling girly.

I went to my brother's room and opened the door. He was laying in his bed trying to find something on tv.

"Hey, you've dressed up."

"I was wondering if we could do something together." I saw the surpsrise in his eyes. We were close but we never did anything out of regular routine together.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" It didn't really matter to me, I just wanted to spend some time with him. I was really going to miss him too, he took care of me when my parents passed and we grew closer together when Komi left. He would always make sure I had everything I wanted. I am so grateful he is my brother. We make a pretty good team, we are where we are because we both worked for it. We both helped each other and now it's paying off. I'm proud of us.

"Why don't we go to get some icecream?"

"Ryan, there's tons of icecream in the freezer. Are you really going to pay for more?"

"Is there Rocky Road?" I shooked my head. "Well let's go."

I waited outside until he changed and grabbed his keys. We got on his car and drove off to the nearest icecream parlor.

When we arrived he asked for his Rocky Road and I just went for Mint Chocolate Chip. We took a sit in one of the tables near the window and talked for a while.

I had a spoon and took a little bit of the icecream in it.

"Hey Ryan!" Without a second thought, I threw the icecream at him so it was all over his face.

He closed his eyes and remained there for a few second, I really couldn't hold back laughter. I bursted out laughing while he was cleaning his face. I didn't expect the next thing. Suddenly I was covered in Rocky Road ice cream.

"Ryan! How immature of you!" I said while laughing and cleaning my face and top.

"Inmature? You threw it first!" I sticked out my tongue and finished my icecream.

"Oh, I totally forgot to ask you. What's up with you and that girl Melissa."

I saw his expression change, he was getting nervous.

"Oh well I met her a few months ago, we used to hang out sometimes and..."

"Why in the world didn't you tell me? I'm your sister!"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to tell you until she was my girlfriend."

"So you are dating? Like officially dating?" He nodded. "I already knew. Way to go." His eyes widened.

"You knew? How?"

"Rachel told me you and her were kissing." He shoots his head and let out a chuckle.

"I know she wouldn't keep quiet." Of course she wasn't.

"It's my best friend you're talking about here. We tell each other everything."

"I admire that about girls. They always have someone to tell everything. Guys don't do that, we sure tell each other some things but we have our secrets."

"Like what?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you."

We kept talking about random stuff. Just the usual Ryan and his weird conversation topics. We made it back to our house and I went to make dinner.

Ryan was sitting in the island watching me cook, while he texted I supposed it was Melissa.

"I hope you like Lasagna because that's the only thing I know how to cook."

"I know that, I was expecting you to say that."

I served the Lasagna and took out two sodas from the fridge before sitting down and eat. When we finished I made Ryan wash the dishes since I had cook.

I was about to go upstairs when I realized I had to say goodbye to him in some sort of way. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too Kori."

"You're the best brother ever." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around. I could sense he was confused but I left anyways.

Right when I entered my room my phone started ringing. It was Richard.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hey there."

"Uh I just wanted to tell you the time were leaving."

"Sure, you should also tell me how much money should I bring." I had saved up for a few summers just in case.

"Right. We are leaving tonight at 4 a.m. and..."

"Richard you can't be serious, I'm sure you don't want to see me at that time. I'm not a morning person"

"Hey, we're going to live together I'll get used to it." We both laughed before he continued. "Besides we have to go at that time so your brother doesn't sees us. Now, you are gonna have to come out from your window, as I said we don't want your brother to find out."

"But..."

"I'll help you. It'll be fine." That gave me a little confidence. "You should start packing, you can bring anything you want but don't exaggerate."

"I'm not that kind of girl." I said almost offended.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that." I forgave him. "Oh and don't worry about the money, I have everything covered."

"You're amazing." He truly was, he probably knew it already but I wanted to tell him anyways.

"Thanks, but I'm going to have a great time because of you. Now get some sleep, I'll knock on your window when it's time to go."

"Ok, see you in a few hours." I hang up and went straight to pack.

I took out a white bag with pink polka dots in it and stuffed my clothes and shoes in it, in the side compartments I put my personal care products.

Then I grabbed a denim backpack that had a few patches in it. There I stuffed my laptop, my phone and it's chargers. My earphones went in there too. I also put there my makeup bag and a few snacks since I was going to need easy acces to them. Richard said I didn't need to bring money, but I did anyways.

Clothes, shoes, wallet, toothbrush, straightener, laptop, phone, makeup. I was missing something.

I walked over to one of my night stand and opened it up. I took out my inhaler and my other medicines and put them in my back pack.

After I was finished I out my bags in one corner of the room so Ryan would see them if he came in. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas.

I was laying in bed getting ready to sleep when Ryan opened the door.

"Kor, I was just going to tell you that we have a doctors appointment tomorrow's afternoon. So don't make any plans."

"Sure." I told him I didn't want to see any other doctors, anyways it didn't matter since I was leaving in a few hours. He smiled and started closing the door. "Love you"

"Me too." He left and I set an alarm to wake up at 3:30, just to change my clothes and put on a little bit of makeup. I wasn't going to let Richard see me at 4 a.m. I knew how I looked like and it wasn't pretty.

At 3:30 the alarm went off and I had a hard time waking up. When I finally did, I got up just to realize I was going to do one of the most crazy things I was going to do in my life.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair since I had already taken a shower. I did my makeup like always and changed into black leggings a red sweatshirt since it was chilly at nights, and black vans. I decided to put my hair into a messy bun since it was all frizzy.

I sat in my bed ready to leave and waiting for Richard to knock in my window like we had planned. At exactly 4 a.m. I heard something so I looked outside. Richard was standing in there wearing black sweat pants and a grey shirt. His hair wasn't spiked like usual, it looked cute.

"Hand me your bags." He said and I took the white bag first.

"It's kind of heavy." I threw it and he catched it without problems. I then reached for my backpack. "This has my phone and laptop." I threw it and he luckily catched it. I was afraid it would fell to the floor. "That's it."

I turned off the lights in my room and headed over to the window.

"Try to get out and grabbed onto those two pieces of wood. Get as low as you can and when I say 'now' you let go." I nodded and tried to step out of the window. I put my feet on a few pieces of wood that where decorations to the house and went down from there. I was really scared but there was no other way out.

When I knew I could go down any longer I tried to see around.

"Richard I don't..."

"Don't worry, I'm here" Oh god, what am I doing? "Ready...Now!" I let go of and fell down until I felt his arms catching me. "Gotcha." I smiled at him and at how cute he looked. He smiled back and then put me down. I grabbed my backpack and he carried my bigger bag to his car. I got in and he started the engine.

I looked back to my house for the last time.

"Goodbye Ryan"

I was so sleepy I couldn't maintain my eyes open and Richard notice.

"I'll wake you up when we get there."

"No, I'll stay awake." It was hard but I did. Me and Richard talked for a while until we arrived to the airport. "What?"

"You didn't expect me to drive for an entire day didn't you?" I never really thought how far it was, I just wanted to leave. When we got to the airport many people were looking at us, maybe it was the fact that I was walking with Richard Grayson.

There was a huge line where people were waiting for the bags to be revised, but Richard went up to the front and they inmediately let us into the boarding lounge. Again there was another line where people were given their tickets to the receptionist, and again Richard went up all to the front and they lead us to a tunnel away from the others where a huge jet was waiting for us. It had written WAYNE in blue big letter. I gasped when I saw it, it was pretty cool.

"It's Bruce's. He lets me borrow it sometimes." We walked trough the tunnel when suddenly I stepped inside the jet.

I have to say it was awesome. Everything was black and white and it looked pretty sophisticated and cool. In the front there was a huge tv and a few consoles were in the table that was under it. Next to that there was a little door that I guess leads to where the captain is.

There was four leather sits that look so comfy. Behind them there was a massive couch that Richard was already preparing for us. There was also the bathroom and a little bar are which probably we weren't going to use it.

Our bags had already been placed in the compartments and we had to take the sits just to take into the air, but once we were up Richard signaled me to move to the couch with him.

He layed down in it and I did too, since it was big enough for both of us.

"This is amazing." I said as a screen appeared in front of us and Richard grabbed a controler to change channels.

"Wait until you see the penthouse we are staying in." I was about to talk but I yawned loudly. "You can sleep, I'll wake you up when we are there. I promise."

I nodded and rolled over to my side, I felt Richard's arms around me and smiled. He cuddled up with me and I wanted to do the same but I was too tired.

I fell asleep and the next thing I knew, I was landing in Gotham City.


	6. Chapter 6

**School is getting in the way, so now I will be updating one chapter every two days. I hope you enjoy and please review. 3**

"Kori, Kori wake up. We need to take our seats for the landing." I didn't want to wake up, but I knew I had to. Richard helped me up and we took our seats and put on our seat belts. I hadn't taken the time to watch out the window, as we were descending the city was becoming more clearer. It was really pretty but not as pretty as Jump.

I felt the hard landing and then a voice came from a speaker telling us tht it was safe to get our seatbelts off and we could stand. Richard led me out of the jet and into the tunnel that would lead us to the airport.

Now the next thing I wasn't expecting. As soon as we stepped out of the tunnel, cameras started flashing everywhere. I forgot the fact that Richrad the prince of Gotham was away for months and everyone was expecting his arrival.

I got a little nervous since I've never been around paparazzis, I got closer to Richard and he put his arm around my waist.

"Don't answer anything, I'll tell them to back off." I just nodded and kept walking, he must've been used to all this.

Besides the flashes of everyone cameras, the reporters were popping a lot of questions, it was their job, of course, but it was annoying really. How does Richrad deal with this everyday?

Of all question Richard would answer just a few.

"Mr. Grayson could you tell use he reason of your sudden return?"

"I miss my friends in here." Then another reporter spoke.

"Is your father coming with you? Is he planning on returning anytime soon?"

"He's not coming, he wants to stay out of business for a while." A reporte got too close, I supposed he was trying to ask me question but I just pull myself closer to Richard and I could see that he had gotten mad at the reporter.

"Can you not? My friend here isn't used to all this so please back off." The reporter just nodded and backed away, Richard pulled me closer and kept walking.

It felt like the way to the exit was endless, everyone kept taking pictures and asking questions. Why are all this people interesting in other peoples personal lives?

I tried to ignore everything, but two question got my attention.

"Mr. Grayson, is she your current girlfriend? Have you forgotten about your relationship with Barbara Gordon?" Barbara Gorson? Who the heck is Barbara Gordon?

"She is Kori and I assure you she is just a friend of mine. And although I have not forgotten about Barbara, I've moved on."

Finally I could see the exite and Richard almost ran to it, I could tell he was as annoyed as I was.

"How can you stand this everyday?" He looks at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to find a way to tolerate them, but I sometimes like to make a scene and yell at them."

When we finally exited the airport, there was a limousine with the doors open and a man was waiting for us. He was thin and had grey hair, he was dressed in a black suit with a now tie.

"Hey Alfred!" Richard greeted him.

"Master Richard, is good to see you." Then he turned his gaze to me. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Kori Anders, I met her in Jump and decided to bring her here."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Anders." I could tell right away this man was so kind and sweet.

"The pleasure is mine, but please call me Kori." He nodded and then the conversation was only between Richard and him.

"Al, I appreciate you came but we're not staying at the manor. I asked Bruce to let us stay in the penthouse."

"And how where you going to enter the penthouse if you dont have the keys." I looked at at Richard in surprise, at the same time that Alfred took out two cards and gave them to him.

"I will drop you off at the penthouse and I will let you get settled." He got into the co-pilot seat while Richard and I went to the back.

"How could you forget something like that?"

"Sorry, I guess I was too excited." I laughed and pushed him lightly. He opened the door for me and I got in with him following.

We didn't talk much in the way to the house mostly because I was admiring the beauty of the city. They were huge skyscrapers everywhere, people running around hurrying to probably get in time to their work. It was amazing. Richard showed me the main building of Wayne Enterprises, which I would've found anyway because of the huge letter above the building saying Wayne Enterprises.

He also told which way the Manor was, I asked him why he didn't want to stay there. He told me that I would be more comfortable in the penthouse rather than the Manor since it was way bigger and I would just get lost. He also told me that we could visit, Alfred would like to some company.

Richard suddenly pointed at a high construction and then I saw it, it was amazing.

The house was white, with huge windows everywhere and you could even see the pool from where we were. I could not wait to be in there.

We finally came to a stop and Richrad got out of the limousine and extended a hand to me to help me out.

We made our way to the entrance and Alfred followed us.

"Please, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Alfred, I will make sure of that." Richard sounded like he had a high level of appreciation to him.

"Take care of yourself Master Richard, and of this beautiful lady too." I blushed but couldn't do anything to hide it. I said goodbye to Alfred and when the limousine couldn't be seen, Richard turned to speak to me.

"Here, this is your key. Just in case you need it." He handed me one of the cards that Alfred gave him earlier. He swiped one in a thingy beside the door and it opened.

The places was enormous, eveyrhtjing was decorated in a black and white theme although there were a few pops of the color red. Most of the walls were glass, and upstairs was bigger than downstairs. There was also the exit to the pool which I was really looking forward to go in.

"This is great!" I turned to Richrad who was watching me probably amused of my face every time he opened a door. "It amazing!" I ran to hug him and he lift me up the ground.

"I'm happy you like it, but you should get unpacking and rest because tonight we're going out."

"Why? This is awesome, we could stay here and I wouldn't get bored."

"I'm planning on crossing one or two things on your list." I smiled and hugged him again. He was great, I was so glad I decided to come with him.

He lead me to a room in the upper part of the house. The walls were white except for now which was made of glass. I. Front of that there was a huge bed with white sheets and black pillows. There was a red couch in one corner and a huge tv too. The closet was big enough to fit Richard's and my clothes. The room had its own bathroom which I liked.

"This is going to be your room." He said while putting down my bags in the bed. "Get comfortable and meet me downstairs."

"But Richard, where will you be staying?"

"I'll be sleeping in the couch, there's just one room and I rather you sleep in it." I shook my head in disagreement and walked closer to him.

"No, you will not. You'll sleep with me." He was surprised, probably taking the wrong idea. "You are the reason I'm here, so we will share the room. It's not a big deal."

"Ah sure, I'll just get my bags up here too them." He smiled widely and he went downstairs.

I started unpacking, hanging all of my clothes in the closet. Ordering the shoes in boxes, I went to the bathroom to set up all my personal care products, and Richard did the same after.

Richard said he would get us so etching to eat so to stayed to call Rachel and tell her that I had arrived safely and to ask her how Ryan managed my dissapearance.

I turned on my computer and requested a video call to Rachel. She didn't answer the first call, but I did a second one which she answered.

"Rachel!" I was glad to see her.

"Hey Kori! How was your flight?"

"Well, I was asleep the whole time. There were a lot of paparazzis in the airport, seemed like everyone was expecting Richard."

"Well, he's the Prince of Gotham what were you expecting?" I laughed at that. It was true. "So...has anything happened yet?"

"No, well In the plane we cuddled up and everyone kept asking if I was hep is girlfriend, but nothing else happen."

"Well you need to tell me if something does happen, I want to be the first one to know."

"I will. I promise."

"Show me the place you're staying in! I want it to be like I'm there with you."

"Oh my god, Rach is huge. I'll FaceTime you later from my phone so I can move around."

"You better, I want the whole experience."

"Hey Rach, did Ryan..." Her expression changed quickly, I didn't really know what to expect.

"I went to your house this morning and he was there with Melissa." I raised an eyebrow. "He was yelling and Melissa seemed like she was trying to calm him down. As soon as I entered he bombarded me with a lot of questions. I told him where, when, why and who you left with."

"What did he said? Is he mad at me?"

"Mad is not enough. He is furious, I told him to calm down. He went to speak to Richard's father. He reasurring him that you would be okay with Richard, that calmed him down a little bit but he's still furious." She paused. "He yelled at me for quiet some time, it took all my might not to kill him in there." I laughed. I could imagine Ryan yelling at Rachel. "He finally calmed down and told me to call him if I had new of you. So you better call him. Mellisa stayed with him after I left, he also said that you had a doctor's appointment."

"I'm sorry he yelled at you," She smiled and waved it off. "I'll call him tonight and yeah I had one. Phenomenon was taking me to a another hospital, I told him a billion times I don't plan of going. Anyways, I'll call him and I make sure he regrets yelling at you."

"No worried, and you should call him now he was pissed. Just don't forget to call me again."

"Yeah I should and how could I forget? I'll call you tonight Rach."

"Right, take care girl. Love you."

"Love you too." I ended the call and smiled when I remembered Ryan heard us saying I love you in my room, he totally got the wrong idea. I had to explain that Rachel and I had a love for each other that didn't involve romance. I kind of enjoyed seeing his expression when I told him.

I grabbed my phone dial Ryan's number. I was scared, he was going to freak out. As soon as he picked up, I knew what was about to happen.

"Korina Anders, what the heck do you thing you're doing!?" Oh boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I had this huge project that was due yesterday so I work on it the last few days. But I'm back.**

"Korina Anders, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Ryan, before you yell at me let me explain."

"You're not explaining anything, you better be home tomorrow or I'll go get you myself."

"No, please just listen to me. If you still want me to go home after I explain then I will go." Ryan didn't answer for a while, I heard him sigh.

"Okay." I needed to chose the right words, I had to convince him to let me stay. It's just that I didn't have to time to think, I'm a smooth talker it would go well.

"Right. Rachel found the bucket list I wrote when I was little..."

"So it's Rachel's fault?"

"No, it's not her fault. Gosh, Ryan shut up and listen."

"I wanted to do all of the things that were written in the list, I'm going to die anyways so..."

"Kori, you're not going to..."

"I am, face it. No one can do a thing about it." Those word still hurt when they came out of my mouth. "Now, Richard offered his help and I decided to take it."

"I talked to his father..."

"Yeah, Rach told me. Well so I'm with Richard and he is going to help me. I really trust, and I'm sure he won't hurt me so please Ryan.

"I don't know."

"Do you really want me to die without doing everything I always wanted?"

"Kori stop saying that."

I'm sorry, but it's true." He was silent for a moment, I knew he was thinking about. My brother had been always the one to think before committing an action.

"All right, you can stay." I was about to speak, but he kept going. "You better call me everyday and if that Richard ever hurst you, I'm going to kill him."

"He won't."

"Please take care Kori." I nodded like he could see me. "And have fun."

"Thank you Ryan, I love you so much."

"I love you too Kor. Call me later." I ended the call and put my phone in the nightstand. I layed down for a minute just to process everything that was happening.

So far, I've ran away with a guy I just met without my brothers permission. I'm about to do the things I've never thought I would do. And now, that Ryan knows where I am and what I'm doing, he's letting me stay. Well, I always say my life is boring and sometimes I wish it was like a movie. Now this seems like the perfect beginning of a movie.

I got up and walked to the door, I wanted to get to know the house I was going to be living in for the next months. When I opened the door, I ran into Richard.

"Hey, you scared me."

"Sorry." He let out a small laugh. "I ordered pizza, what do you think we go swimming while we wait."

"Sure, I'll go change them." He entered the room and opened his closet.

"Let me grab my swimsuit and I'll meet you there." He grabbed a par of swim shorts and went to the bathroom to pick up a towel. He left, so I wasn't uncomfortable changing in the same room.

As soon as he left, I ran to the closet I had just out my clothes in looking or a swimsuit. I was pretty sure I've packed one. I finally found a basic coral bikini. I went into the bathroom to put it on and grabbed a towel. I put my hair in a high ponytail and got my sunglasses. I took some sunscreen I found in the bathroom cabinet and rubbed some on the exposed skin.

I finally, went out the room and ran downstairs. I tried to remember where the pool was but it wasn't difficult to find since some walls were just glass.

I opened the door and stepped outside, the sight was beautiful, you could see the whole city from where we were. It was amazing.

I untapped the towel from my body and layed it down on one of the chairs that was beside the pool, I readjusted my ponytail before sitting down.

Richard came not to long after. He was wearing red swim shorts and he had he's black shades on. He was shirtless, showing the perfect abs he had.

He walked up to me and smiled before offering me a water bottle. I took a sip of it and went to stand in the edge of the pool. I was about to jump in when Richard carried my bridal style and jumped into the pool.

I gasped for air and I saw he was laughing. The water was so nice. I looked to my surroundings and it was perfect. A beautiful sight, an awesome penthouse, a huge pool and a perfect guy.

I looked up to Richard and I see he's staring at me.

"You're staring." I said smiling, I kind of like it.

"I know. It's just that you have a look of your eyes," He paused, still staring. "The look of a kid realizing its Christmas Eve." I blushed, but didn't show since my face was already red from the sun. "I like that." I smiled to him and splashed water on to his face. He jumped back and rubbed his eyes, but he splashed some water to me.

"Revenge ain't good." I said somewhat playful.

"It doesn't hurt once in a while." We started splashing water everywhere, to a pint where I could not see where he was. When everything cleared up, I could not see Richard. I looked behind me but he wasn't there.

Suddenly, I felt something swimming by my feet and before I realized it was Richard I was pulled under the water.

I opened my eyes and his face was so close to me I could almost kiss him. He leaned in, gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We swam for a while, before the pizza guy came. Richard went to open the door while I showered. I put on old shorts and a tank and went downstairs.

"You can go shower, I'll wait for you."

"I'll take a shower after we eat. Remember, we are starting to cross some things off your list."

"What are we doing first?" I asked as I grabbed I slice of pizza and take a bite of it,

"Gotham is home of one of the biggest, fastest roller coasters in the world. A friend of Bruce owns the place and he lets me and my friends go in there whenever we want after closing ours. We could go tonight."

"Yeah, that'll be awesome. I like roller coasters but I've always wanted to ride a big one you know. Not like the ones in the fair."

"This one has a 90 degree drop and goes up to 100 m/h. It's great." He took a bite of his pizza. "Want to go or are you going to chicken out?"

"Oh I'm going." I actually was scared, 90 degree drop? 100 miles per hour? I was going to die in there.

"Im going to take a shower, dress comfy were going to be on all rides all night."

I offered to clean everything up and Richard refused but I made him go. I picked up the paper plates and soda cans we were using and threw them away. I cleaned the table and headed to get ready.

I entered the room and I heard the shower running, I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a grey raglan sleeve shirt and pink converse. I put my hair in a messy bun since I did not want it to have it all over my face. I did some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and I was ready. Richard came out of the bathroom already dressed in jeans, a red shirt and his hair was spiked like everyday.

We headed out the door and to the garage. There were two cars parked, a black one an a red one. Both were great, they must've cost a fortune. Richard opened the door for me and I got in.

We made our way to the park and it was already getting dark. When we arrived, everyone was leaving a d we made our way to the main entrance.

"Sorry man, we're closed." The guy said to Richard when he asked to let him in.

"Can I talk to Hunter?" The guy seemed confused. "Mr. Smith."

"He's the owner of the park, I don't know. I'll give him a call."

"Just tell him it's Dick Grayson." The guy picked up his phone and dialed a code which I guessed it was to call to the main office.

"Mr, Smith? There is a guy in the entrance that insists on coming in even though I told him we are closed." I look up to Richard who gave me a small smile. "Dick Grayson, sir" He listened and nodded a few times before hanging up.

He pressed a button which lifted the bars up and let us in.

"A few workers are doing their maintenance round, they're going to be starting the rides for you. Have fun." He didn't mean it. He was angry that Richard was right and he wasn't.

"Dick?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what most people call me." I remembered Tim telling me that when we met.

"Oh, so you want me to call you Dick? I've been calling you Richard since I met you and I'm not sure if you..."

"It's fine, I like the way you say my name."

Richard took my hand and entwined his fingers with mind, I gave it a little squeeze. I loved it when he do that. He would just kiss my cheek, take my hand or simply hug me but I would just feel amazing.

We went to a few baby rides, he said we were warming up. Then we went to the bigger ones.

Since the park was empty, my screams were the only thing you could hear, and maybe some occasional scream from Richard. I was having a lot of fun, I went to rides I thought I'd never go into.

Finally, there was the roller coaster. I looked up to I and it was huge.

It was white with blue cars. It had a lot of twists and turns but what I was really scared of was the drop. Richard was right, it was a 90 degree drop and it scared the heck out of me. What if I went out flying!

"On my god." I whispered,

"Hey, you wanted to go on a big roller coaster. Here you have it."

"I don't..."

"C'mon. I'm not letting anything happen to you." He paused for a moment. "If you're too scared we don't have to go." He said more in a serious tone.

"No, I want to go. I'm not leaving until I go on that coaster."

"Awesome." He took my hand and we ran to the entrance if the ride. I took my inhaler since we had run and inhaled the medicine before getting on one of the cars.

"Let's take the front seat." Richard said in excitement.

"What? I'm already scared just for looking to this and you want me to go to the front seat?"

"Oh c'mon, what's the point of having the whole coaster for ourselves if we don't go in the front?" I thought about it and I hated to admit he was right. I sat down in and the guy secured us down.

"It's going to be your fault if I die." He laughed and I smiled. I loved his laugh, it would out me in a better mood.

"You're not dying. I won't let it happen." The ride started and we slowly moved forward so the train could be pulled up the huge hill. "Take my hand."

I took his hand and breathed out.

"I'm so scared but so excited at the same time." We made it all the way up to the hill and the train navigated an 180 degree at the top before I could see the drop.

We were getting closer and when I was all ready to scream at top of my lungs, the train stopped leaving us hanging at the edge of the drop.

"What happened?" I looked up to Richard who had a serious expression on his face. "Is this part of the ride?" He smiled and sweated my hand tighter. What?

Before I knew it, the car went down and I felt like I was flying.

Richard and I both screamed as we were going down. Then the train soared into a huge "Immelman" loop. It then swooped around, soared heavenward, and slowed down as it approaches a second 90 degree drop. Instead of hanging over the edge, like the one before, it dropped without hesitation and entered into a fog-filled tunnel. The coaster then soared up and down before it skidded over a pool of water that sent huge plumes of water spray into the sky. We did not get wet which I was grateful for. The train slowed down as we approached into the station.

I was grabbing onto my sit so hard it hurt.

"You okay?" Richard asked me as the security bars lifted up. "Kori?" He said with a little bit of worry.

"That was..." I made a pause. "awesome! We should do it again!" He laughed and shook his head.

"Told you, but we have to leave. Hunter doesn't let us stay past midnight" Had we've been in the park for that long?

"Oh okay." I said as Richard helped me off the car. "Gotta respect the rules if I want to come again."

"Yup, plus I'm exhausted."

"Me too, I just want to go to sleep." I was so looking forward to get in bed and get a good night sleep.

The ride back home was quiet since we were both to tired. When we got home I inmediately went and change into my pajamas which consisted in black shorts and a green old sweatshirt. I went searching for the list while Richard changed into some comfy shorts.

KORI'S BUCKET LIST

1.-Run away from home*

2.-Get a tattoo

3.-Fall in love

4.-Kiss on the beach

5.-Ride a big roller coaster*

6.-Get kicked out of somewhere

7.-Bungee jumping

8.-Make graffiti

9.-Swim with sharks

10.-Make an impact in someone's life

I look down at it, satisfied that I was already making progress. It didn't seemed much but I was having a lot of fun and all was thanks to Richard. I put it away and sneaked under the sheets.

I was almost asleep when I felt Richard getting in the bed. I remembered I offered him to sleep in the same room since this used to be Bruce's penthouse and it only had a room.

I wrapped his arms around me and I got myself closer to him before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to find Richard wasn't in the bed with me. I layed there for a while, before I got up. I brushed my teeth and wash my face before heading downstairs to look for Richard.

There was this incredible smell coming from the kitchen and my feet automatically took me there. Richard was over to the stove, preparing breakfast and it looked delicious.

"Hey" I said quietly since I was steel sleepy.

"Mornin'" He said while serving two plates and walking over to the kitchen. He stopped when he walked by me to kiss my cheek. "You hungry?"

"Very, actually." I took out some glasses and orange juice and put them in the table. We both sat and started eating.

"Thanks for taking me out yesterday, i had a great time."

"Me too." He was talking with his mouth full and somehow it still look cute. "And no problem, we're going to be going out a lot."

"What are we doing today, then?"

"I thought we could stay home today, you know catch a movie and get to know us better." I liked that idea, if we get along now after a deep talk we get along even better.

"Yeah, that'd be great." While we finished eating, we talked about last night. He sure was enjoying telling me all about my face and screaming I did in all the rides.

I again offered myself to clean everything up, but Richard said it was his turn. I finally agreed and head upstairs. I changed into comfy shorts and a oversized sweatshirt so I looked sort of presentable.

Before I went downstairs again I grabbed my phone and called Rachel.

"Hello?" She was probably still in bed.

"Hi Rach!"

"Oh hi Kori. What's up?"

"Well, remembered you wanted a tour around the house."

"Yes! FaceTime me!" I hang up and requested a video call. She inmediately answered and I could see the excitement in her face.

"Ok, so this is the room were staying in." I said while walking around so she could see the bathroom, the closet and everything else.

"You share a room?" She said as her eyes widen. She then smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think. Bruce used to live here before he adopted Tim so it was just Richard and him. So there's only one room. He offered himself to sleep in the couch but I made him stay here. I walked outside the room. "This is just the hall. It leads to another bathroom, and the balcony." I went over to the balcony and showed her the view.

"You can see the whole city! I wonder how it looks at night."

"It's beuatiuful. Before ain't leave, someday I'm going to stay awake the whole night just to see the sunrise." I said walking over to the stairs.

"You suck at staying up late. Hen we used to have sleepovers, you were the first one to say you were going to sleep."

"Yeah, but you didn't let me!" We both laughed and I finally reached downstairs.

"Ok so this the living room." I showed here he huge.

"Look at that TV is huge!" I smiled and nodded. "I should've come with you."

"Yes, you should've." I walked over to the pool entrance. "This the pool area, back there there's the bathrooms, and a room where everything that is needed to clean up the pool is stored. And look at this, isn't it awesome." I showed her how one end of the pool ended past the little cliff the penthouse was in.

"Next time, you go to live on a penthouse I want to go with you."

"I will let you know." I walked to the gaming room, the little garden and then the kitchen. "There's a big table over there, but we don't use it. We eat in the little island right here. Over there is the stove, the sink and all that."

"I'm hungry now."

"And there's Richard." I showed Richard putting away some plates. He was still shirtless and that made me smile like crazy.

"Hey there, Rach!" He said smiling before getting back to what he was doing.

"Hi Dick!"

"Hey Kor" continued Richard "why don't you pick a movie while I finish here?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you in the living room." I saw Rachel nodding and smiling in approval.

"What?" I walked out of the room and went to sit on the couch.

"Well you're living with a hot guy in a awesome penthouse. I'm jealous right now."

"It's no big deal." She looked at me with a serious look. "Well it is a big deal. He is so hot right?"

"Yes! Way to go girl!"

"You know, it isn't just how he looks. He's a total gentleman. The way he treats me is amazing."

"Oh! You're in love!" She said teasing me.

"I'm not in love with him, and quiet down he's over there in that room."

"Well, I still think you love him." Just when she said that Richard came into the room. "Well call me later. Love you Kori."

"Right, love you too." She ended the call and I turn to Richard who sat beside me.

"So you picked a movie?"

"Oh no, I was talking to Rachel." I stood up and walked over to the small table that was in the middle of the room and opened it. There was hundreds of movies in there. "How am I supposed to pick one if there like a million options?"

"I don't know, whatever you choose is fine." I looked to all the movies once again. "But don't get a romance one. They're so cheesy and eww."

"You totally don't know me." I grabbed the first one I saw and it seemed like it was an action movie. I put it on and took my sit in the couch.

The movie started, but I didn't put attention to it. I was comedy rating in how Richard was putting his arm around me shoulders making me rest my head on his shoulder. I felt his weight when he layed his head in top of mine. When is started movie his hand up and down my shoulders I snuggle closer to him.

"Not interested in watching the movie?" He asked.

"Not much." I said moving from our previous position. I crossed my legs and turned to face Richard. "Let's get to know each other better. We talked about our pasts, our likes and dislikes." He nodded. "Why don't we go a little bit deeper, you know our personalities."I don't know how, but he managed to hug me again and I must admit I liked it.

"Okay, I'm not good at speaking of my emotions, I prefer to demonstrate them It's been always hard to speak about them, but I when I love someone I find a way to let them know. I have a small group of friends, Victor, Gar and Karen. Their the most important people in my life, besides Bruce and my brothers. I like big emotions, I'm sometimes hyperactive, I want to do a lot of things at the same time. I enjoy traveling, going on adventures, stuff like that. I'm a smooth talker, I'm really easy going but I don't have a lot of friend for the same reason I've told you before. They just want money. Anyways, I can't complain I have a great life."

"Well, I'm almost the opposite. I cannot hide my emotions, and when I do I try so hard. I make sure that everyone knows how I feel about them. I also have a few friend, but only Rachel has been with my trough everything. I was so hoping she would come with me. She and Ryan are the only family I have, but I'm actually very happy about it. I also like big emotions, adventures and all that."

"I noticed, your bucket list is full of things I really want to do."

"I know. I'm also a smooth talker. I try to get along with everyone." He smiled at how much we had in common. "You know what? I think you're great because you had a terrible past but you're always looking forward to everything. You're always smiling and active and cheery."

"It's thanks to my friend. I was a wreck before them. But you're the same, you know? You had a past very similar to mine, and yet you're always radiating happiness. I'm happy you chose to come with me" He then took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm happy I did, too." He said. He looked at me with his georgous blue eyes, I could get lost in there. His hair, eyes, lips, body. He was perfect. I got lost in my thoughts of how amazing he was.

"I think I love you." I whispered so quietly he didn't quite hear me.

"What's that?" He said casually.

"What? Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself." Rachel was right. I do love him.

"Kori, I was wondering if you'd like to meet my friends."

"Uh yeah, why not?" Actually, I was kind of nervouse. What if his friends didn't like me? What if they thought I was crazy because I ran away from home?

"Okay, were meeting at Victor's house. We're watching the game and we'll chill there for a while." He walked to me and looked to me in the eyes. "I can see the worry in your eyes, Kori. Im sure they'll love you." I nodded, and when I realized I hadn't stop looking at him I looked away.

"When are we leaving?"

"Around five, you have plenty of time to get ready."

"Then I better go, if I want to make a good first impression to your friends." He smiled but I didn't give him a chance to reply back. I went upstairs and took a quick shower.

I blowed dry my hair and put it in a ponytail because I didn't want it to be on my face while I did my makeup. I put on some foundation, eyeliner and mascara. I put on some cream blush and put some of it on my lips. I wanted to go simple, but pretty.

I walked to the closet and picked out white high waisted shorts, a denim tank top with and sandals. I grabbed a little brown purse where I put my phone, mymimhaker, sunglasses and money. I then straightened my hair and made a waterfall twist so it looked like I made an effort.

i went downstairs to find Richard in the kitchen eating some chips. He was wearing black denim shorts and a white shirt. I walked over to him and grabbed some chips from the plate.

"I'm ready."

"Lets go." He said grabbing his keys and we made our way to his car.

I was nervous to meet his friend, but with him next to me I felt better.


	9. Chapter 9

We finally made it to Victor's house, and it was beautiful. Richard told me that Victor's father used to be a football player but that he had retires Years ago. That explained the huge and beautiful house.

Richrad parked the car and he opened the door for me. It was very sunny so we both had our shades on. I really liked Richard's eyes I almost wished he didn't have to put his shades on.

We made our way to the front door and Richard only knocks once before someone opened the door.

In front of us, there was a guy about 21 years old, African American and I must say pretty good looking too. His muscles could be seen from his shirt, even though I liked Richard's better.

"Dick, we were waiting for you."

"The waits over." Said Richard smiling. "This is Kori, I met her in Jump." He made a pause. "Kori this is Victor." Victor smiled at me and In that instant I knew he was a very kind person.

"Nice to meet you lil' lady." I smiled back before responding.

"It is nice to meet you too, Victor."

"Just Vic," I nodded. "Let's go inside, the others are already in my room."

Vic moved aside so I could get inside first and I couldn't make up Vic's words but I did hear Richard telling him to shut up while punching him slightly.

Victor lead us upstairs and to a huge room that had football jerseys all over the walls. I didn't surprise me.

In the room there was two more people, a girl and a boy. The girl was also African American, her hair was in abun and she was really pretty. For the way she was dressing I knew she was a total fashionista, I instantly loved her style. The other boy was as handsome as Vic, he was a short guy compared to tic and Richard. His eyes were green and his hair had some highlight of the same color.

"Hey guys," Richard simply said. I felt their looks on me, "this is Kori." I smiled to them. "She's Karen, and that's Garfield."

"What's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling babe." I smiled a little. (See what I did there? Huh?)

"Hey there." Karen said to me in a cheery tone.

"Hi." I simply responded. Even though we barely spoke, I knew we were going to get along well. And I even could ask her for some advice on fashion.

Richard and I took a sit in the huge couch that was in front of the TV. We were just talking where a tall boy with red hair showed up. He seemed like he had been running because his hair mas messy and he was having trouble catching his breath.

I turned to Richard and saw his eyes widened.

"Wally?" He stood up and walked up to him?

"Dick! Man, I missed you!" Wally said pulling him into a hug and saying a couple of things before breaking apart.

"When did you come back?"

"Last week! They told me you were in Jump and they didn't know where you were coming back..."

"I told you when I was coming back." He said to Karen, Garfield, and Victor.

"Yeah, we were just having fun with the kid. He seemed so excited to see you." Responded Karen, while the other just smiled a little embarrassed.

Wally walked into the room and over to me.

"Hi cutie, I think we haven't met," he said to me and I was blushing. He was very handsome too. God, Why are Richard's friends so good looking? "Name's Wally." I was about to speak but Richard did it instead.

"This is Kori, I met her in Jump."

"Nice." Said Wally to Richard while hitting him with his elbow and raising his eyebrow. "Sorry I didn't know you were taken.

"Shut up, Wally." Richard said quietly and I could almost not hear him.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. I was just about to say we were just friends, but I wanted to be so mo more.

"Alright y'all! Game's about to start so girls talk about your girly stuff, boys come closer to the TV, if you would." All the boys moved closer to the TV when the game started, and the yelling appeared soon after.

I saw Karen was sitting in one corner of the room with her cellphone in his hand. I walked over to her and sat with her.

"Hey." She inmediately looked at me, maybe surprised I talked to her.

"Hi." She simply said.

"I really like your outfit." She was wearing a beautiful black skirt with a yellow tank top and a black cardigan. She was wearing combat boots and to me it looked great.

"Thanks! I really like yours. Where'd you get those short, I really like the cut."

"Uh I got them in Jump a while ago." I paused. "You seemed to know. Lot about fashion."

"I'm really into that stuff. I love dressing up to any occasion."

"Me too, but I'm really more into makeup , you know? I'm almost always wearing sweatshirts and vans."

"It's cool having a girl here."

"Were you the only girl who used to hang out with them?"

"Well there was Jenny." I looked at her confused. "She used to date Wally," I looked up to where he was. He was with his hands up yelling something. "They broke up and things didn't end up good between them, so she stopped hanging out with us."

"Are you with anyone?"

"I'm with Vic. We've been a couple for a year now."

"That's great. I wish I could have a relationship that lasted long." Maybe I could, but even if I got into one I only have a couple of months before...

"Sooo, you hooked up with Dick" I looked at her and felt blood coming up to my cheeks.

"What? No, we're just..."

"Impressing, the last relationship he had was a year ago. He was dating a girl called Barbara." I didn't have anything to say so I let her talk. "They used to be so in love, but she moved to England, I really don't know the reason." I looked up to where Richard was sitting and he was also so concentrated into the TV, he must've felt my look on him because he turned around and smiled to me. I returned the smile and then he got his attention back to the game. "Anyways, I've been watching him tonight and he totally likes you."

"He does? How do you know that?"

"It's the look he used to look Barbara with, but much more intense."

"I don't know." I said simply and changed the subject. We had to turn sometimes to see if the guys were okay. Everytime the opposite team scored, either Gar or Vic would throw something to the TV but luckily they didnt hit it.

The game finally finished and I hat talked with Karen about a lot of stuff. I knew we were going to get along.

The guys walked up to us and Victor gave a peck on the lips to Karen. Wally and Gar made a face. Richard slipped his hand behind me and positioned it on my waist drawing me closer to him.

"So what should we do now?" Wally said.

"It's like 8:00, we can go out."

"I dont know guys, I think I might head back home." Said Richard and everyone looked up to him surprised.

"Dude, what have you done to Dick?" Everyone chuckled.

"You up to some fun tonight?" Richard asked me, and I smiled.

"Certainely." I said. They all turn to me and I blushed. Had I donde something wrong?

"I thought you was going to be all stay home kind of girl, but I really like you."

"Me too." Said Gar and Wally followed too.

"Let's go do something wild. That can get us in mayor trouble!" Wally salute ded excited. Why would they want to get into trouble?

"Can't be any worse than last time." Karen spoke this time, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What happened last time?" I asked with curiosity.

"We wanted to play baseball and we went I to this abandoned place. At least we thought it was because as soon as we entered, the police came after us so we had to escape from them." Richard said slightly smiling. It should've been fun.

"That was awesome, I brill have a scar from when I tried to jump over the fence." Gar showed me his scar in the back of his arm, while the others laughed.

"Let's get in trouble with the police." I said confidently.

"Really?" Everyone asked, except for Richard who just gave me a look.

"Yeah, but what can we do?"

"Graffiti?" Victor suggested. I thought it was a good idea, I'm pretty good at drawing. Everyone agreed to so it, but not in a very public area. We wanted to get in trouble not get arrested.

"Wait, Kori and I can't go like this!" Said Karen. It was true we were skirts and sandals. They thought for a while, when Victor came up with an idea.

"Why don't I take you home to changed," he said referring to Karen. "You Dick take Kori back to your place." Richard nodded. "Gar and Wally go buy the paint."

"Yes Sir." Said Gar while picking up his jacket.

We all headed to the door and into our cars.

"So?" Richard said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"How'd you like them? I know they are weird but..."

"I liked them a lot. They're awesome, I can see why they are just friends."

"They liked you too you know?"

"They do?" Did they say something and I didn't notice?

"Well Victor told you, Gar said you were cool and Wally...well he was going to flirt with you."

"Have you and Wally been friends for a while?"

"For the longest I can remember. He and Barbara had been my best friend since we were in elementary school."

"Why wasn't Barbara with us today?" I asked, as if Karen hadn't tell me anything about them. I didn't want him to think bad of her.

"She moved to England, her dad got a job so she moved with him."

"You sound sad, did something happen?" Richard shooked his head, and for a moment I thought he was not going to tell me.

"We used to date. We had a two year relationship but she broke up with me when she moved. I was a wreck." He explained not getting his eyes off the road.

I was glad he told me, I was glad of his honesty. It helped the disappointment go away. "She was beautiful and smart." She loved her I could tell for the way he spoke about here. "You remind me of her." I didn't know what to think about that. Was he insinuating that I was beautiful and smart or that he was with me just because I looked like her.

We made it to the penthouse and I quickly changed into my everyday outfit. A pair of shorts, a muscle tee and vans. Richard grabbed a bag of chips before heading out the door again.

We went back to Victor's house and this time everyone was dressed of the occasion. We planned what we were going to do. We were going to have people seeing us walking, since we couldn't take the cars or the cops could chase us easily, then we were going to the place. We will spray paint the place and let a few other people see us so they could call the police. We would then run.

"Let's go." Richard said and we all followed him downstairs.

Everyone started cheering and yelling before leaving Vic's house. I realized the night was just getting started.


End file.
